CLAIMED LOVE
by Swanangel15
Summary: Sasuke's in love with his best friend, but is to shy to admit it. But when some pink haeded bimbo started rubbing up on his love, all his fears were set aside as he claimed his love.


**Sasuke:** What the fuck do you think you're doing?

**Swanangel15:** What do you mean Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** You're thinking of writing another story whilst you still have two others to finish.

**Swanangel15:** So, other stories just come to mind and I just have to write them.

**Sasuke:** (glares) I am ordering you to finish the others or I'll destroy all your books.

**Swanangel15:** Don't mess with me Sasuke or else?

**Sasuke:** Or else what?

**Naruto:** Hey you guys stop it.

**Swanangel15 and Sasuke:** Shut up

**Naruto:** "...."

**Swanangel15:** Or else I'll make you a screamish uke.

**Sasuke:** You wouldn't dare you crazy bitch

**Swanangel15:** That's it, story time. In this story Sasuke is in love with his best friend but is to afraid to admit it, but when a certain pink head pushes up on his love, all fears are set aside to claim what is rightfully his. It's Screamish uke time Sasuke. Ha Ha Ha Ha

START

CLAIMED LOVE

_Lips were on his, kissing him with a gentle passion. Those lips moved away and he opened his eyes to look in to bright blue passion filled eyes. The sight made him groan and the blue eyes were filled with laughter while those lips contained a grin and kissed his neck, went lower and licked his nipples. _

_He couldn't suppress a sigh, as those devilish lips continued their ministrations. He felt something warm and slick at his entrance, those blue eyes looked at him and he gave a nod to tell him to continue. When he felt a finger enter him, he screamed. The finger was moving in and out and another one joined it, stretching his hole while those lips continued to suck on his nipples._

_He couldn't help the noises that were coming out of his mouth, it all felt so good. Two fingers became three and he saw a flash of light as that special place inside of him was touched. He gripped on to broad shoulders, silently begging for more, as pleasure raked his body._

_He whimpered as those fingers were removed, but a thick object was placed at his entrance. He looked into blue eyes as a hand gripped his manhood, slowly pumping him, making him scream in pleasure. He was more than ready for more; he started begging, and pleading for it and when he finally felt him pushing into his entrance he gave out a sob of joy. Finally, finally, they were about to become one._

_But suddenly, all physical contact was removed, the delicious heat that was at his entrance was gone and the man with blue eyes started to move away from him. In a panic he got up on his knees, crying. Begging for him not to leave him, but the man just started to fade away._

'_Please don't go. I need you.'_

_But the man just smiled and continued to fade._

'_Don't go' he cried 'I love you'_

_The man started to fade much more quickly. He started to panic._

'_NARUTO.....PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME'_

Sasuke woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. This was the fourth night in a row that he had this dream. It was like his dreams were trying to tell him something.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table; it was 6:45. Shit, he was going to be late. He quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to his shower. As the warm water hit his body he started to relax and thought about what his dreams meant.

Each night, he'll have the same dream, he'll be filled with lust and asking for more and when the time finally came for them to be one, the man would disappear, leaving him in a panic and lonely. Sasuke groaned in frustration and got out of the shower.

He got dressed and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. A few minutes later as he was munching on a tomato, his doorbell rang. He went to answer it and in walked an angel. The angel had soft blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and three faint whisker markings on his face and plump pink lips that were smiling the most bone melting smile ever.

Sasuke always got weak in the knees when the angel smile, heck he got weak in the knees with any expression the angel made.

'Hey teme, ready for work' said the angel

Sasuke heart was beating fast, but he couldn't let his true feelings show.

'Hn, yeah I'm ready, and stop calling me teme dobe'

'I'll stop calling you teme, when you stop call me dobe'

'Which is never right Naruto?'

Yes Naruto is his angel. For as long as he could remember Sasuke was in love with his best friend.

They met when Naruto moved into his neighbourhood. Sasuke didn't have any friends and was to shy to approach the other kids, but he put on a front for others not to see his inner turmoil. All the kids kept their distance except for Naruto. He bravely walked up to Sasuke and asked him if he'll like to play with him. Sasuke was shocked but quickly recovered, put back on his front and said whatever and Sasuke was in love when Naruto smiled at him.

It was a smile filled with such joy that Sasuke just couldn't look away. He watched as it lit up the boy's entire face and how the world looked so much brighter. After that day, he and Naruto were inseparable. As they got older his feelings for Naruto grew until Sasuke wanted to shout it to the world, but if it wasn't for the fear of rejection, he would have admit it to his love already.

Another obstacle was that Naruto was straight. All the dates Sasuke ever saw him on were with girls, this made him both sad and jealous. What can he see in those girls, honestly he wants to know.

'Guess not, come on or we'll be late.' Naruto said and turned towards his car.

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and followed him towards Naruto's car. Sasuke was about to sit in the front seat but noticed that it was already occupied. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed the pick haired green eyed girl; it was his number one stalker, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke first instinct was to run away and hide. But an Uchiha does not show fear they hide it behind a mask.

'Dobe, what's she doing in my seat.'

'Well you see teme...................'

'We're dating.' answered Sakura. 'The thing is Sasuke, I was tired of getting my heart broken by you all the time so I let you go.'

Sasuke could only watch on in stoned silence as Sakura explained. He looked at Naruto who was nervously scratching behind his head with a small smile on his face. Sasuke's heart felt like it was breaking inside but outside he looked like he didn't care.

'Hn, whatever. Let's hurry up and get to work before we're late.'

And with that said, Sasuke jumped into the backseat of the car. When the car was moving he saw how Sakura was leaning on Naruto and how they were smiling at each other. Sasuke felt his eyes fill up with tears and looked out the window instead. Now he knows what his dreams meant, it meant that he was never going to have Naruto.

**AT WORK**

Sasuke was ignoring Naruto whole day. Naruto couldn't take the silence any more.

'Come on Sasuke, you can't ignore me whole day, can you?'

'Watch me dobe'

There was a long silence before Sasuke spoke again.

'How long have you been dating her?'

'Um......three weeks'

'And you never bothered to tell me you were dating a psycho'

'She's not a psycho Sasuke, she's really nice.'

'Are we talking about the same girl who followed me around everyday in pre-school to the end of collage? Who e-mailed me, called me and wrote to me about how much she loved me and was ready to beat the lights out of anyone who dared to touch me.'

'Well if you say it with that attitude.....................'

'Hn'

'Come on Sasuke, please be happy for me.' Naruto looked at him with those eyes and pouting lips and his heart just broke all over again, knowing he could never have him.

'Hn..'

'Well, that's a start'

**END OF WORK**

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto at the exit of the building. He'd been waiting for over an hour. What the fuck could be keeping that idiot so long. Their boss, Tsunade, told Naruto to photo copy some files which had Sasuke pissed.

He was pissed because that was where Sakura worked. Sasuke was getting fed up with waiting so he went off to look for the blond. When he was nearing the photo copying room, he could hear giggles coming from the room. Sasuke peep through the window on the door and saw Sakura rubbing herself all over Naruto.

'Come on Naruto-chan, let's have a little fun'

'I'll love to but Sasuke is waiting for me'

'So what, he'll get fed up and go home by himself'

'Then he'll be mad at me for a long time, sorry Sakura but I really have to go'

Sakura pouted at this information.

'I really don't like sharing you with Sasuke, you're mine Naruto, all mine' and Sakura leaned in for a kiss.

Rage like never before, overcame Sasuke and he burst into the room and shoved Sakura off of Naruto. Standing protectively in front of the taller male, Sasuke stared daggers at Sakura.

'Naruto is not yours, he's mine, ALL MINE, and I DON'T LIKE TO SHARE'

Sakura was in a daze as she looked at Sasuke. She thought that he had gone mad.

'What do you mean he's yours, we're the ones dating, right Naruto' stated Sakura

'Ummm.......' started a shocked Naruto before Sasuke cut him off.

'I mean that Naruto belongs to me and only me and if I ever see your crazy ass rubbing up on him ever again, you are dead.'

With one last glare at Sakura, Sasuke grabbed a stunned Naruto by the hand and dragged him out of the building, pushed him into the passenger side of the car, grabbed Naruto's keys from his pocket, jumped into the car and drove off.

'_How dare she say that Naruto is hers? He's always been mine and I'm very possessive for what belongs to me. If she ever touches him again, I'm gonna destroy her.' _

Sasuke stopped the car in front of his house and dragged Naruto inside. With the slam of the door, Naruto came out of his daze and looked at Sasuke.

'Um.., Sasuke, what was that all about?' asked Naruto

Sasuke snapped out of his vengeful haze and looked at Naruto who was looking at him with confusion written all over his face. Sasuke finally realize what he had done and a look of horror over came his face. He couldn't believe what he just did.

A blush was noticeable on his face and Sasuke tried to run away and hide in his room, but Naruto grabbed him and jammed him up against the wall.

'Oh no you don't....you're not running away from me Sasuke' Naruto whispered close to his ear. Sasuke shivered with the delicious heat that was at his ear. 'You have to explain what you mean by me being yours'

Sasuke was too embarrassed to talk and tried to get away from Naruto again, but Naruto just pressed his body closer to his making him moan.

'You push Sakura, my girlfriend, away from me claiming I'm yours.........'

Anger overcame Sasuke again at the mention of the bitch's name

'You do not belong to her, you belong to me. She could never make you happy Naruto, only I can do that. I love you'

The shocked expression on Naruto face had Sasuke regretting his confession. He started struggling harder to get away from Naruto before he heard the rejection that was to come.

Naruto was snapped out of his daze to see a struggling Sasuke with written embarrassment on his face and he leaned down and kissed him.

Sasuke tensed at the feeling of Naruto's lips on his and when he felt Naruto's tongue licking his lips, he moaned and opened his mouth for him, putting his hands in soft blond hair. The kiss was like nothing he ever dreamed of, it was soft and sweet and slowly making Sasuke melt.

Soon they both wanted more and lips battled for dominance. Naruto's bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip making him gasp; Naruto took that time to slip his tongue into the moist heat and groaned at the feeling. He explored the wet cavern with his tongue, going over every inch. Sasuke tasted so good, he just couldn't get enough of it.

The need for air forced them to separate, and Naruto latched on to Sasuke neck, making the raven squirm against him. Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto was doing this and didn't care. All he knows is that Naruto shouldn't stop what he was doing; it was slowly driving him crazy.

Sasuke rubbed himself against Naruto, loving the feel of their erections rubbing together.

'Naruto......umm......please......don't stop.....' pleaded Sasuke

A deep chuckle was heard against his skin as Naruto laughed.

'Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me Sasuke?'

'What are you talking about dobe?'

'I've always wanted to know how it would feel to be with you, other than friends I mean. I've tried countless approach to get your attention, dating Sakura was my last desperate approach to see if you would get jealous' whispered Naruto against Sasuke's throat, making him moan and clutch at him as a life line 'Now I know how you really feel, and I'm never going to let you go Sasuke, I love you'

Sasuke wanted to cry tears of joy after hearing that confession, he looked into Naruto's eyes and saw all the love Naruto had for him and he pulled him down for another kiss.

The kiss was gentle but Sasuke wanted more and pulled Naruto's head closer and opened his mouth for Naruto's tongue to enter. Naruto groaned and attacked his mouth making them both moan in pleasure. The feeling was both electrifying and intoxicating Sasuke thought, and gasped as he felt hands under his shirt, rubbing over his nipples.

He pulled his mouth away from Naruto and buried his face into the blonds' neck, overwhelmed with the new sensations overcoming his body. Suddenly he was pushed harder against the wall and his shirt was ripped of his body followed by his pants. Naruto looked at him with lust filled eyes; he looked like he couldn't get enough of him.

'You look so delicious Sasuke' whispered Naruto

This statement made Sasuke blush, and turn his face away.

'Oh no you don't, I want to see all the beautiful expressions on your face when I take you'

And with that, Naruto attached himself to one of his nipples, making Sasuke cry out. He teased it with his teeth, making Sasuke squirm against him, which made him suck on it hard. Naruto then continued his exploration by going lower down Sasuke's body, giving tiny licks and nibbles everywhere.

Sasuke was breathing hard and clutching Naruto's head against his body, enjoying what he was doing. Naruto reached his navel and stuck his tongue it, Sasuke moaned at the sensation and screamed when he felt Naruto suck on his erection through his boxers.

'Hahhh.......Naruto.' moaned Sasuke.

'What do you want baby, tell me what you want' panted Naruto as he pulled Sasuke's boxers down making his erection spring free. Sasuke hissed as he felt the cool air touch his dick, but warmth was placed there as Naruto's mouth returned. He gave a tentative lick to the tip which had Sasuke breathing harder.

Sasuke groaned in impatience. 'Naruto........'

'You still haven't told me what you want Sasuke.' He breathed over the tip and Sasuke jumped.

'Please suck me Naruto, I can't wait any longer' begged Sasuke

'Oh God' breathed out Naruto and he wrapped his lips around Sasuke member and sucked on him.

Sasuke stood there on shaking legs with his mouth hanging open, saliva trickled down onto his chest. His body felt hot all over, but it was an inferno down where Naruto was sucking him. The feeling was not like anything he has ever experience before; he was so hot he thought he would melt.

Naruto was bobbing his head up and down around Sasuke's dick, taking inch after delicious inch done his throat. The pleasure was too much for Sasuke, a million different sensations were consuming him.

'NARUTO' screamed Sasuke as he came, shooting his cum down Naruto's throat. Naruto groaned and continued to milk his member, greedily drinking it down until Sasuke breathing calmed down some what.

'You taste so good Sasuke' claimed Naruto as he stood up

Sasuke was in a daze; that was the most mind numbing sensation he ever experienced. He squeaked as he felt hands cup his butt and lift him. Naruto carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed; he got rid of his clothes in one swift move and attached himself to Sasuke.

They both moaned at the skin to skin contact, Naruto claimed Sasuke's mouth in a searing kiss which had them clinging to each other wanting more. Naruto pulled away and raised three fingers towards Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke understood and took those long fingers into his mouth sucking eagerly on them. Naruto groaned at the heat surrounding his fingers and was wishing it was something else, he reluctantly moved his fingers away and slowly circled Sasuke's puckered hole.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling. He tensed when Naruto pushed one finger into him, Naruto kissed him to calm him down as he pushed another finger in, stretching the muscles at his entrance. Sasuke squirmed at the odd feeling in his rear.........it didn't hurt, it just felt weird. It's not until the third finger entered that Sasuke gave a cry of pain, pulling his lips from Naruto and placed his head into Naruto's shoulder.

'It......h..hurts, stop' cried Sasuke

'Shhh......it's ok, it will feel good, I promise' reassured Naruto as he searched for something inside of Sasuke.

'AHHHHHHH' screamed Sasuke as something deep in him was caressed.

'_Found it'_ thought Naruto as he continued to abuse Sasuke prostate. Sasuke mind had gone blank, all that he focused on was what Naruto was doing to him; it was incredible. He couldn't stop the noise that was coming out of his mouth.

Something in the back of his mind was telling _him 'An Uchiha doesn't lose his composure, he must be cool at all times, and never let anyone take control of you.'_ Fuck that shit, Naruto can take control of me any day. _'I'm disappointed in you Sasuke'_ the voice sounded like his father. _'FUCK YOU'_ screamed Sasuke in his mind and let himself me taking over by the pleasure consuming him.

Naruto thought he tortured Sasuke enough and pulled his fingers away, Sasuke whimpered at the lose, the noise made Naruto's cock twitch, and he quickly placed himself at the entrance of the raven and gently started to enter him.

Sasuke's eyes flew open, this is where Naruto disappeared in his dreams; he clutched at Naruto so he could make sure he doesn't leave.

'Don't leave me......please don't leave me Naruto' pleaded Sasuke

'I'm not ever going anywhere Sasuke. I'll always be here for you' whispered Naruto and he entered Sasuke in one swift move.

Sasuke screamed as Naruto entered him, he knew it would hurt, but not this much, Naruto was just so big. Naruto was murmuring comforting words for him but Sasuke couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, it was too much.

Naruto saw that he wasn't relaxing, so he kissed him and started to pump Sasuke's member.

Sasuke's eye's rolled back into his head of the felling of his dick being stroked and Naruto kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and started kissing back. The pain eased and he started to grind down on Naruto, signalling him to continue.

Naruto got the message and started to thrust into Sasuke in a slow rhythm. He didn't want to hurt the raven again.

Sasuke was getting impatient, he wanted Naruto to make him his, he wanted him to pound into him over and over again, to know that he'll never leave him. He tore his mouth away from Naruto.

'W-what are you doing? Please,......... go faster.......... I need you to go faster Naruto' panted Sasuke

'I'm making l...love to you Sasuke..... I don't want to h- hurt you again' whispered Naruto.

Sasuke roughly pulled Naruto's head towards him and kissed him fiercely; sticking his tongue inside Naruto's mouth and sucked his tongue. Naruto groaned and gave a hard thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his mouth away and moaned loudly.

'D..do you have an..y idea how long I've waited for this.' panted Sasuke against Naruto's lips 'For you to be inside me, making love to me.' He shot Naruto a glare and stated 'To long that's for sure, God's Naruto, make love to me later and FUCK ME NOW'

Naruto groaned and eased back, Sasuke whimpered at the lost of contact. Naruto stopped moving and placed Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and leaned down onto the raven, and thrust hard into the tight heat.

Sasuke screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. Naruto was thrusting into him with no mercy and Sasuke loved every minute of it. The sound of Naruto grunting with every thrust turned him on even more.

'Ah...Naruto....you feel so good.' moaned Sasuke as Naruto continued pounding into him. The sound of the bed being slammed into the wall with every thrust was heard as well as Sasuke's screams of pleasure. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the sounds coming out of his mouth. He bit his lip to trap them but every time his blond thrust into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, a scream was always torn out of his mouth.

'Oh God....Sasuke...you feel...so good......so fucking good. You're so...tight and hot, I can't get enough of you' moaned Naruto into his ear and attached himself to Sasuke's neck, creating a mark to show everyone who Sasuke belonged to.

The pleasure was too much for Sasuke and with a cry he came, shooting his cum onto their chest. Sasuke laid panting, his breathing hard and irregular. That was the most amazing thing he had ever experience.

When his breathing calmed down he was aware that Naruto was still inside him and hard. He looked at Naruto questionably and was met with a huge smile, and the breath left his body when Naruto flipped him onto his stomach. Naruto had him on all fours with his butt sticking out in the air.

He looked over his shoulder to look at Naruto with confused eyes. Naruto grinned and kissed him long and hard. Sasuke was started to fell hot again and moaned into the kiss, eager for more. Naruto pulled away, which made Sasuke whine.

'Heh heh....You did say you wanted me to fuck you right Sasuke. Well get ready for this' and with that being said Naruto thrust into him and Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs of the unimaginable pleasure that ran through his body.

He didn't have time to say anything as Naruto rammed into him again and again and again. This was unbelievable as Sasuke tried to push back; but Naruto was going to fast and Sasuke just quit all movement and enjoyed the ride.

With every thrust he came closer to the edge of the bed. Naruto nibbled on his ears whispering naughty things to him and with one hard thrust, Sasuke was supporting himself on his arms when he fell of the side of the bed.

Naruto was giving him everything he asked for, his erection was fully erect and dripping precum. Naruto started to fist him with quick jerky strokes of his hand. Sasuke started to feel the familiar feeling of heat trapped inside his body, and he knew he was about to cum and Naruto knew as well.

Naruto stopped and pulled Sasuke on top of him, whilst he lay on his back. He looked up at the raven and his breath caught in his throat. Sasuke looked gorgeous, his face was flushed, his eyes lidded with passion in them. He was panting harshly and his cock was standing full and red.

'I have to see you when you cum Sasuke. I want to see your expression as I make you come. Now ride me baby, I want to see you move on me.' whispered Naruto, and with a firm grip on Sasuke's hips he lifted and slammed Sasuke down on his cock.

Sasuke screamed as his prostate was hit dead on.

'Oh, right there. Yes more...I....need more' screamed Sasuke

Sasuke started to move his hips willingly, greedily sucking in the thick cock buried inside of him. They rode together as they both moaned and groaned as the feeling overwhelming them both. It seemed that Naruto had memorised where his prostate was because he always hit it on him way in.

'Naru....I..I..I can't hold...it any...more.'

'Me neither. Come for me S'uke'

'Yes Naruto YES, I'm gonna cu.........'

And with one hard thrust to his prostate Sasuke came, spilling his essence all over Naruto's stomach.

The feeling of Sasuke's walls clenching and unclenching around him was too much for the blond and with a loud cry came inside Sasuke, coating his walls with his white fluids.

Sasuke fell onto Naruto's chest, panted heavily, he could hear Naruto's heartbeat against his ear; it was beating violently. He smirked; it was good to know that he was able to make Naruto this breathless.

Warm arms wrapped around him, he looked up to meet bright blue eyes staring down at him with tenderness and love. He leaned down and kissed the blonds' lips.

When he pulled away he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful man who claimed his heart and soul.

Naruto smiled at him and eased out of the bed, and with a soft 'I'll be right back' he went into the bathroom for awhile and came back to him.

'Come on Sasuke, let's get cleaned up.' He lifted Sasuke and carried him to the bathroom, where a bath was prepared for the both of them. Naruto laid him in the tub and then positioned himself behind him. Sasuke snuggled into the warmth of his lover and let out a sigh.

''I love you Sasuke, and I'm never going to leave you alone' whispered Naruto against his head.

Sasuke smiled, he'd never been this happy in his entire life. Naruto was his and his alone; and not some stupid pink bit...' wait a minute.

'Dobe, you said you only dated Sakura as a desperate attempt to get my attention, right'

Naruto frowned at the question but answered anyway 'Yes why'

Sasuke turned to him furiously with murder in his eyes.

'Then how come you dated for three weeks, THREE FUCKING WEEKS, without telling me'

Naruto flinched at his tone. 'Now, now calm down Sasuke and let me explain'

'Calm down, calm down you dated a....'

'I didn't dat.......' started Naruto

'...psychopath for three weeks and.....'

'We didn't date for.......'

'....expect me to calm d mfff'

'Shut up and let me explain teme (sigh) yes me and Sakura were dating.......'

Sasuke shot him a hurtful glare that tore at his heart and forced him to continue.

'....form about 7:30 last night.' Sasuke looked at him with confusion writing all over his face. He moved his hand away from his mouth and Sasuke whispered.

'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Well I was at the end of my rope. See, I've always love you since the first time I saw you, sitting by yourself, with a lonely expression on your face. I just had to talk to you. And the feeling just got stronger as we got older.'

'Do you know how angry I got watching all those whores throw themselves at you? I just wanted to come up to you and hold you in my arms and yell at those bitches that you were mine and only mine.'

'I dated girl after girl to see if I got any reaction from you, but you never showed me any. I was pretty much heart broken every time. Until it came to me, if I dated someone who you didn't like maybe you might get jealous and fight for me.'

Sasuke was speechless; he couldn't believe what Naruto was telling him.

'So I approached Sakura last night at her home and asked her out and she said yes, which was kind of a surprise to me.' continued Naruto 'She told me to pick her up this morning so I did. When you didn't show any emotion again, I was about to just about to give up until the scene in the photo coping room. I never thought that my plan would work out this great.' finished Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke was looking at him with a stunned expression on his face. Naruto loved him; he really loved him, even since preschool. Sasuke was overjoyed and wrapped his arms around his blonds' neck and kissed him fiercely.

After what seemed like an eternity was just ten minutes when they broke apart for air. Sasuke twirled Naruto's blond hair with his finger and whispered huskily.

'I love you Sasuke' murmured Naruto against his lips.

'I love you too dobe'

Now Sasuke knew what his dreams really meant. They meant that if he didn't fight for Naruto, he was going to lose him. He smiled one of his rare smiles at Naruto and said.

'Now about that promise about love making.....................'

END

**Swanangel15:** Whew.....I'm finally done. Now what do you have to say Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** "......"

**Swanangel15:** Sasuke, Sasuke. Naruto what's wrong with Sasuke?

**Naruto:** (evil grin) Oh, he's just worn out from all our activities that's all

**Swanangel15:** (pokes Sasuke) You wore out Sasuke, I have to write more stories with you as seme, you're totally awesome Naruto'

**Naruto:** Why thank you very much. (puts Sasuke over his shoulder) Now if you'll excuse me, I have a teme to ravish.

**Sasuke:** Noooo, no...m-more p-please

**Naruto:** (laughs evilly) Come on Sasuke, come play with me. Goodbye Swanangel15, see you whenever I feel like it.

**Sasuke:** Nooooooooooo

**Swanangel15:** (watches them leave) I think I just created a monster. Anyway, please review and tell me if I should write any more NaruSasu stories. I really had fun with this one. If you want me to write about any other couple as well, just ask me and I might write it for you. Hoped you enjoyed the story I know I did. So Ja ne


End file.
